


Through the Seasons

by Anythingisfine



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen, I'm Sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 10:10:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17620481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anythingisfine/pseuds/Anythingisfine
Summary: “This is stupid” Jihoon said.This is very, very stupid, Jihoon thought.“No, it’s not. I promise you this will be the most exciting thing to ever happen in your life!” Soonyoung said triumphantly.





	Through the Seasons

_**Third year** _

“This is stupid” Jihoon said. _This is very, very stupid_ Jihoon thought. 

“No, it’s not. I promise you this will be the most exciting thing to ever happen in your life!” Soonyoung said triumphantly. This is a very great idea, Soonyoung already ran through it countless time in his head and hasn’t found any fault in it (Jihoon thinks this is another reason why this idea is stupid). 

“sure, if getting killed in the Forbidden Forest by acromantulas is your type of excitement” Wonwoo quipped. Wonwoo laments why he decided going along with Soonyoung idea in the first place when he felt a tug on his robe, _right this is why_. 

“the Forbidden Forest really has acromantulas in it? I thought it was just to scare the students.” Junhui asked. He thought Soonyoung’s idea's really great and agreed to it immediately (now he’s not so sure, but at least he managed to bring Wonwoo along so Junhui is assured that if anything were to happen, Wonwoo will be able to save them). 

“nope, they really have a nest here but don’t worry! We’re not going anywhere near their place so we should be fine!” Soonyoung reassure them, _i have no idea where the acromantulas reside but i REALLY hope it’s nowhere near that place, or else Wonwoo and Jihoon will never let me live this down…_ Soonyoung mind is whirling a mile a minute to keep his calm. 

“right, ‘cause the only dangerous thing in the forest is acromantula” said Jihoon. 

“dude, chill… Do you want Jun to think you’re a grumpy, stuck-up brat?” whispered Soonyoung. 

_…. What? What does Jun have anything to do with this?_ Jihoon’s face shows nothing of his confusion but Soonyoung knows him enough to know the guy doesn’t even realize his own feelings yet. 

They walk for half an hour wandering the forest with moonlight as their only lighting (they didn’t use lumos because Wonwoo convince them the light will only attract the forest inhabitants) before Soonyoung shouted “ha! Found it!”. 

“Soonyoung! Are you nuts?! Tone down your voice, will you?” 

“.... This is it? This is the place you want to show us??” Wonwoo look around, looking for anything that may be of importance. 

“yup! It’s awesome isn’t it?” 

“what? Why is this place awesome? It's just a lake in the middle of a forest…” Jihoon starts to question soonyoung sanity (not that he ever believe in it before). 

“you guys didn’t know?? This is where Harry Potter cast a patronus strong enough to drive a horde of dementors away! We’re standing in a legendary spot!”

“...Soon,we’re attending Hogwarts, every spot IS legendary…..”

“yea,but!”

“hey, where’s Jun?”

“..... Isn’t he behind Wonwoo?”

Wonwoo starts to look behind him and notices the missing tugging that's been constant during their walk “not anymore… urrggh where is he? Jun? Jun!”

“Wonwoo” Jihoon calls him lowly, his face is tense and Soonyoung looks horrified but Wonwoo wasn’t paying attention “Jun! Jun! Where are you!”

“Wonwoo! Shut up!” Soonyoung snap at him. 

“what! We need to…” and then Wonwoo hears it, a low rumbling sound coming from right behind him. 

Wonwoo turns around slowly and saw a pair of manic eyes staring at him, a set of pointy teeth bared, glimmers through a frothing snout. 

Werewolf

The three are petrified, none of them knows how to deal with a werewolf let alone when caught by surprise like this. 

Wonwoo take a step back, trying to remain calm, thinking of a way to get out of this alive. _We won’t_

Just when the werewolf about to leap, a deafening roar is heard. The werewolf stops, looking around for a threat when suddenly a stag leap out and headbutt the werewolf using its antlers. A gigantic lion emerge from where the stag appears, a fox right beside him. The werewolf sensing the meal isn't worth the trouble turns back and run into the forest.

The lion lower itself into a sitting position, allowing a boy to slid down his side. 

“hey guys! Are you okay?” Jun asks.

 

Jun believes he’s a good kid. He eats his vegetables, he never disrespect the elderlies, he doesn’t go against the rules (or at least he’s smart enough not to get caught when he did break them). So why does he got separated from his friends right now? _I’m not lost, right? The others are still here somewhere, they probably hides behind that tree or got swallowed by those bushes, right?_ Jun looks at his surrounding one more time. 

No signs of his friends. 

_Oh, they’re probably still on their way to that spot Soonyoung is talking about. I can just meet them there._ Jun starts to walk forward before realising that _wait, i don’t know where this hidden spot is._

The boy stops and thinks about another option. _I can go back to the castle and wait for them at the gate_ , he starts to turn back and walks, _but what if they’re looking for me? And how do i get back to the castle from here?_

Jun is still musing and contemplating his choices when a rustling sound interrupt his thoughts “guys?” the third year student took a closer look at the source of the noise. 

A stag pops its head from the bushes. 

Jun stares at the deer before bursting “oh my! Look at you! So cute! I’ve never seen a real life deer before! Except in zoo, but none of them are as big as you” the boy said this as he come closer to the stag, marveling at the creature with adoration shining through his eyes “wait, are deers supposed to be this big?”

The stag sniffs at the third year, putting his snouts in Jun’s outstretched hand. “whoa you’re really friendly huh? Hey there, my name’s Jun! What’s yours?”

Giant doe eyes stares at Jun as if gently judging him. 

“oh wait you can’t understand me can you?” Jun giggles “sorry, it’s just i never would have thought i’ll meet a deer in this forest. You see, my friend said he wants to show me and some other friends something in the Forbidden Forest but then i got separated and i guess i’m scared? Sorry i made you listen to my story.” 

The deer nuzzle the boy’s head, as if trying to console him before looking at the boy with understanding eyes. 

“thank you for cheering me! Oh wow you have such expressive and gentle eyes! It kinda reminds me of a senior back at school…. You know, actually you have the same eyes color! And you even have his earring too!” Jun exclaim when he notice the thing that glints from the deer’s left ear “wait, Shua hyung?”

The deer took a step back before slowly turning into a boy. “hello Junnie, nice to meet you.”

“hyung! You’re an animagus?!” the boy stares at the other with awe. 

Joshua chuckles “yes i am. I’ve managed to transform perfectly only a few times now actually. Now, what is this about you getting separated from your friends during late night excursion to the Forbidden Forest hm?”

Jun looks sheepish, “well, you see… “

  


“hmmm well, lucky for you, i might be able to help you with finding them and taking all of you back to the castle. It’s dangerous to roam around this part of the school, you know?”

“i know hyung, i’m sorry. So, how should we look for them?”

“i can turn into my animagus and use my sense to locate them. Do you have anything that belong to them? Or at least something that has their scents?”

Jun took a candy from his pocket, “Soonyoung gave this to me during dinner. Can we use it?”

“sure, let me try”, Joshua said then promptly shifts into his deer form. He scent the candy and starts to walk. 

“hyung! What about Cheol hyung and Hannie hyung? Aren’t they coming with us?”

The deer stops in its track. 

“they’re those two figures awkwardly hiding behind the bushes right?”

“hello Junnie” Jeonghan greets Jun with his infamous angel smile. 

“hey jun, how did you know it was us? Are we really that obvious?” Seungcheol asks sheepishly. 

Jun runs to hug Jeonghan, earning a pat on his head from the elder boy “well, i saw the bushes keep rustling even long after Shua hyung reveals himself and there’s no wind around, you know? Also you guys are always together so i thought if Shua hyung is here maybe you guys are here as well?” 

“wow, Jun” Seungcheol is awed. He knew the boy can be observant but since the third year are usually such a carefree person, this side of him can be very surprising. 

“children, let us resume our search for Junnie’s friends shall we? Shua, lead the way” Jeonghan instructs with flourish. 

“hyung, what’s your animagus form? And Cheol hyung’s?” Jun asks eagerly. 

Jeonghan smirks, patting Jun’s head lightly “oh, you’ll see”

 

_**Fourth year** _

“so…. i guess Minghao got no choice but to accept huh?”

“........”

“but you know, i never would have thought the giant puppy have it in him to plan an entire musical, even tho it’s just one song and one scene, complete with background orchestra and choir just to ask Minghao to Hogsmeade.” Soonyoung stands next to Wonwoo, looking at the grand scene playing in front of them “you go gyu! I’m rooting for you!”

Wonwoo stares at Soonyoung “you’re encouraging him?”

“well duh, i mean, those two already act like married couple anyway. Besides, look at all this! The choir, the flowers, the guts and determination to do it in the Great Hall…. “ Soonyoung gestures at their surrounding. 

Wonwoo glance inquiringly to Soonyoung “so you like romantic stuff like that? Grand declaration of love?” he smirks “Never thought you’re one for being a sap Kwon.”

Soonyoung scrunches his nose “personally, i don’t care much about how grand the gesture is” he rubs his chin, closing his eyes in deep thought “but i do like being the center of attention. And having an entire spectacle coordinated just for you clearly shows how much you’re the center of someone’s attention right?”

“so basically you like the thoughts and efforts put into the gesture and not the gesture itself?”

“of course! After all, who doesn’t like being showered with attention?” Junnie drabs his arms on Soonyoung’s and Wonwoo’s shoulder “wooo look at lil Hao Hao! He’s so going to murder Mingyu… well at least they’re official now! I’m so proud of them!”

Jihoon joins them, crossing his arms with a smug smirk playing in his face “well, look who’s finally got claim by their owner. I really hope Minghao put a collar on him, maybe he won’t cause much damage then.”

Soonyoung snickers, whispering under his breath “careful now, your kink is showing” before getting an elbow lodged in his kidney “aw! Hey!”

“so have you guys made it?”

“yup! We got it right here!” Jun pats his bag “Jihoon is a genius! He made everything by himself based on hyung’s vague description (i think hyung is trying to discourage us from doing this) and it still ends up perfect!”

Jihoon swats Jun’s grabby hands when the Ravenclaw tried to hug him “i didn’t made it by myself. Jun helps gather the information hyungs definitely left out from his note and the ingredients as well” poking Jun on the waist “it’s **our** success. Give yourself some credit will you?”

“oh,” blushing, Jun ducks his head and smiled shyly to Jihoon “i guess you’re right. Thanks Hoonie”

“so, we’re doing it now?” Wonwoo asks. 

“yeah, let’s go somewhere less…” Jihoon looks at his surrounding “crowded shall we?”

“oh! I know just the right place!” Soonyoung said excitedly. 

 

“alright, now we just have to drink this potion. Don’t spill even a single drop!”

“...urgh this tastes terrible. I can’t taste my tongue.” Soonyoung complains. 

“me neither” Wonwoo adds

“why don’t you try tasting each other tongue then?”

Jihoon just deadpan “Junnie, no.” 

“hmmmm if it erases this awful taste then why not? C’mon Wonwoo! Let’s face fight and exchange some spit” Soonyoung makes smooching noises and pucker his lips, moving closer to Wonwoo. 

“hell no. Are you really that stupid to think that method's gonna work?” Wonwoo grabs Soonyoung’s face when he got too close. _Calm down, you’re not that desperate to accept a kiss just because he hates his own tongue right now, besides think how gross to taste that potion in someone else mouth._

“maybe it will, who knows?” Soonyoung pouts, walking to where Jun stand instead “Junnie let’s test that shall we?” 

Jihoon cuts between Jun and Soonyoung “nope, we got a charm essay we need to work on so unless you want to look for other source for your homeworks, you better move.” Jihoon drags Jun by the sleeves of his robe “Come on Junnie”

“oh right. Sorry Soonie but Hoonie’s right. We have to submit that essay by tomorrow… Right?” Jun looks at Jihoon for confirmation, moving his arm to slide his hand into Jihoon’s “hey Hoonie, what topic are you going to choose?”

Watching their Ravenclaw and Gryffindor friend leaves hand in hand, Soonyoung scrunches his nose “wait, Prof. Bumzu didn’t give any homework this week right? Are they up to something?” his eyes land on where Jihoon’s hand is snugly intertwined with Junhui’s “Wonwoo! Are they dating behind our back?! Look at their hands! Merlin, are they finally realizing their feeling? I’m so proud of them!”

Wonwoo tries to pry Soonyoung’s hands off his tie “calm down, i don’t think they’re dating behind our back. That essay is for extra credits since Prof. Bumzu really likes their previous essays and starts asking them to help teach the younger students and assigning random essays to them. Apparently those two have a compatible core and thus making them a great team, at least that’s what Bumzu said” the Hufflepuff stares at his retreating friends “and they’ve been close ever since that night in the Forbidden Forest. Well, Jihoon starts accepting Jun’s skinship and jun saw it as an invitation to be even more affectionate, so…”

Soonyoung looks at Wonwoo “are you jealous?”

“.... What?”

“you know, ‘cause you were really close with Junnie? You guys were practically inseparable during your first through third year, everyone thought you guys are like, soulmate or something” Soonyoung hands moves around to explain the abstract concept “but now Jun and Jihoon are getting closer, while you two spend less time together. So, are you jealous?”

Wonwoo looks at Soonyoung incredulously “Junnie and i were close because we’re childhood friend, well, family is more appropriate i guess since our parents are distant cousin. We bonded over the fact that both of us somehow manage to disappoint our family because of our sorting” Wonwoo grimaces reminiscing the family annual ‘reunion’ that first year after entering Hogwarts “and Junnie has been enamored with Jihoon since first year. If anything, i’m going to be the one popping the confetti in their face when they really starts dating”

“oooo so no hard feelings then? Good, good” wiggling his eyebrows, Soonyoung continues “what about you? Are you close with someone now? Am i going to see you serenading some student soon??”

Wonwoo stares at Soonyoung before shrugging and with a smirk says “you’ll see”

 

_**Sixth year** _

“Junnie?” 

“........”

“Junnie, wake up” Jihoon lightly tapped Jun’s cheek “c’mon junnie, my legs are getting numb”

“.........”

Sighing, Jihoon stands up and rolls Jun’s head away from his lap “wake up sleepyhead”

“wait wha?” Jun shakes his head, rubbing his eyes and stretching like a cat “Hoonie? What time is it right now?”

“it’s almost midnight now” Jihoon rubs Jun’s head fondly. 

“then why did you wake me up? It’s night time so we should be sleeping!” Jun whines. 

“in our own dorm room” he pats the older’s head gently “c’mon now, up you go and back to your nest”

Jun pouts “but the dorm is too far! Why do they have to make the dorm on top of a tower like that? There’s too much stairs!”

“my dorm is on top of a tower too Jun. Stop whining” Jihoon rolls his eyes. 

“oh right! Hoonie, you can’t go back alone! What if a ghost tries to kidnap you?” 

“what? No, Junnie stop being ridiculous. The ghosts aren’t going to kidnap me. I don’t think they can kidnap anyone anyway.”

“i know! I shall accompany you to your tower then!” Jun eyes’ sparkle. 

Jihoon just sighs, hiding the small smile he can feel forming in his face “no you’re not. You have to go back to your own room Jun. I thought you said you don’t like stairs? If you go with me you’ll have to take stairs to my dorm and later yours.”

Jun looks like he’s considering what Jihoon just told him. Jihoon just want to get back to his dorm and finally get some sleep. And put some distance between the two of them before jihoon does something he’s going to regret. 

“then i’ll just stay at your dorm! That way i don’t have to take the stairs twice and i can walk you to your dorm!” the Ravenclaw smiles brightly. 

“wait, what? No!” the shorter boy shouts, “i mean, you can’t just have a sleepover in another dorm! Besides how are we going to smuggle you into my room?” _how am i supposed to get some sleep with you in my bed?_

Jun smiles only grows “well….”

 

“no” Jihoon stares at the white ragdoll in front of him “no, i am not carrying you all the way to my dorm”

The cat just looks at him with his pretty blue eyes, pawing Jihoon’s legs and making the most adoring expression any cat could ever pull.

“no”

The cat rubs his head on Jihoon’s pants, purring softly. 

“....... C’mere you spoiled brat” Jihoon bends down to pick the smug cat into his arms “you can’t just do that whenever you wanted something, you know? It’s not fair.”

The kitten just meowed innocently and proceed to lick Jihoon’s chin. 

  


Jihoon will never admit it but carrying and petting Jun in his arm while walking around the castle at night definitely helps his nerves. It’s not like he’s afraid of the dark or getting caught by the patrol (Jihoon may be a Gryffindor but stealthy and sneaky is more of his preferences) but there’s something about having someone beside you while you’re wandering the halls that soothes one’s mind (Jihoon doesn’t count the times the four of them sneak around Hogwarts for pranking and their animagus project because soothing and Soonyoung doesn’t go hand in hand). 

“hey Jihoon hyung, what you got there?”

“Mingyu, what makes you think you can question me?”

“hyung!” the giant puppy just whine and grasp his chest, “what did i do?”

“meow!”

“whoa, kitty!” Hansol walks towards Jihoon, hand stretch forward to pet the white cat “he’s so cute, look at his blue eyes!”

“awww that’s such a cute kitten! Where did you find him hyung?”

“it’s none of your business” Jihoon swats Mingyu’s hand when he makes grabby motion for his nighttime companion but pass the kitten to Hansol when Jun starts purring into the younger’s hand on his head. 

Mingyu gasp “hyung! You didn’t steal him did you?”

“what? No!” Jihoon cradle the cat closer “this is…. Huihui….”

“meow?”

“huihui? Who names their cat huihui?” Mingyu scrunches his nose. 

“It’s…..Jun’s cat. And don’t make that kind of face, you name your owl bongbongie.”

“aww that’s such a Junnie hyung thing!” Hansol said excitedly while Mingyu protests “Hey! Bongbongie is a perfectly cute and beautiful name!” 

‘Huihui’ just purrs softly and looks at Mingyu with his big, sparkly blue eyes. 

Mingyu sniffs “fine, i guess huihui isn’t too bad”

Jihoon rolls his eyes “night, gyu. Stop practicing charm spells here, you’re over your monthly quota already and it’s only the first week”

“Quota?” Mingyu looks at Hansol “what quota?”

Hansol shrugs “your quota for breaking things?” 

"i have quota for that?" Mingyu ponders "hey that's rude!" 

“good morning guys”

“........”

“.......”

“oh look, pancakes” Jihoon starts stacking breakfast on his plate, before looking up at his friends face “what’s wrong?”

“.....you said good morning” Wonwoo say cautiously

“what? I can’t greet and wish my friends a pleasant start for their day?”

“.....you want us to have a good day?” Soonyoung gapes “who are you and what have you done to our Jihoon!”

Jihoon stares incredulously at the two in front of him “what?”

“morning guys!” Jun greets them, hugging and nuzzling his cheeks to his favorite Gryffindor’s “mornin Hoonie~~~”

“morning Jun” 

Soonyoung swears he can see a faint blush and a shy smile on Jihoon’s face, he was about to question what’s happening to his friends when Wonwoo blurts “Junnie, what did you do?”

Jun just blink slowly before tilting his head like a cat and smiles sweetly “did what, Wonwoo? ”

 

_**Seventh year** _

“hyung! What about this song?” Seungkwan hands Wonwoo one of his earbuds “this song is really popular these days! It’s such a romantic and heartwarming song” he sighs wistfully. 

“no no, Soonyoung hyung will fall asleep if you sing that song, Wonwoo hyung” Chan pushes Seungkwan aside, earning a dramatic gasp and a glare from the blonde Slytherin, while shoving his phone to the older Hufflepuff “here, try this dance. It’s really sexy and dark and mysterious and we all know how thirsty Soonyoung hyung is.”

“you might as well told him to put a strip show”

“i think i can do that, are you going to teach me?”

“sure! Great choice hyung!”

“Really hyung?! You actually chose that” Seungkwan points at the phone as if it just insult his mother’s home cooking “That vulgar thing! It looks like animals mating ritual!”

Wonwoo looks at Seungkwan calmly “Chan is right tho, Soonyoung is more likely appreciate a show of something he’s really into rather than something mainstream”

“more like he doesn’t understand what’s trending” Seungkwan mumbles. 

 

“well that went well”

“why would you do that Wonwoo?” Jun sits next to Wonwoo “you know how much of a robot you are when you try to dance. And i don’t mean robot as in ‘dancing machine’ but as in ‘wow you sure suck at this, please don’t taint my eyes with your pathetic attempt’”

Wonwoo just glares at Jun while Jihoon looks proud at their friend’s character development “thank you, i didn’t know i need to be reminded of my spectacular failure less than a day ago.”

Jihoon chuckles “well what do you expect? That being given a dance crash course by Chan will magically turns you into a pro dancer?”

“i thought i could be at least half decent to pull it off” Wonwoo groans “now i’m out of ideas on how to woo him and we only have three days before Hogsmeade visit”

“you can always talk dirty with your deep voice right next to his ear” Jun chimes in. 

Jihoon turns his head to his boyfriend, looking baffled “Junnie, what?”

“Wonwoo has a very sexy voice you know?” Jun looks at Jihoon, tilting his head “i mean, if only he uses it aside from reading school textbook with flat intonation and tell dry jokes he could get anyone he wants”

“hey Jun do you know what’s slytherin’s dorm password today?”

“wait, don’t tell me you actually gonna try that?”

“oh i think it’s ophiuchus?” 

“thanks Junnie”

Jihoon watches Wonwoo sprints through the door, Jun waving his hand enthusiastically “good luck Wonwon! Go get him foxy!”

“it’s tiger, not foxy” Jihoon plops himself on Junhui’s lap before pinching his way too tall boyfriend’s cheek “and i can’t believe you would suggest that to him, you’re terrible you know. Also, you think Wonwoo’s voice is sexy?”

Jun whines, trying to stop Jihoon from pinching him further, fails and just hugs him instead “it’s foxy cause it’s Wonwoo and we haven’t decided on his animagus name yet, have we? ” Jihoon rolls his eyes “what’s wrong with that plan? I mean, we got together thanks to me sneaking into your bed and sleeping with you for a whole night!”

Jihoon groans, smacking his forehead (lamenting why he loves this man and why is this his life) “you didn’t sneak into my bed, i carry you there and i can’t believe you made me say that, it sounds weird” the younger boy blushes “well, maybe that incident helps me realize some things about my feelings. Just a bit tho. And you haven’t answered the question about Wonwoo’s voice!”

“hm? But i did! I mean, i already said Wonwoo’s voice is sexy just a couple minutes ago!” Jun gasps “Hoonie, are you jealous?”

“shut up” Jihoon growls, yanking Jun’s collar and crashing their lips together. 

 

“i can’t believe it”

“yeah, me too”

“seven years guys, that’s like half of our live so far”

“looking back to everything we’ve gone through, i can’t believe we’re still together.” Wonwoo looks at his boyfriend “do you remember when you lead us to our demise in the Forbidden Forest back in third year?”

Soonyoung looks adoringly at Wonwoo “you mean the best day of our third year? I got us to meet animagus and a werewolf!”

Wonwoo rolls his eyes “Werewolf? yes. Animagus? That’s Junnie’s doing” the fox shifter flicks the shorter’s head. 

“oh! You guys remember the first time we taught the kids about animagus? That was really fun~” Jun chimes. 

Soonyoung’s eyes lit up at that “yeah! I never thought i’d enjoy teaching, but it was a really great experience!”

“Chan and Minghao is the only one who can keep up with your hellish training tho” Wonwoo points out. 

“aw man i’m definitely gonna miss this place” Soonyoung looks at the castle fondly for the umpteenth time, turning to look at his friends “and i’ll definitely miss you guys”

“yeah, i absolutely gonna miss you, Soonie” Jun hugs Soonyoung tightly, getting a fierce hug from the other gemini in return “i’ll miss Hoshi too”

Wonwoo looks at two of his favorite people in the world “no matter how far or how long we’re separated, we’ll always have each other in our heart and soul,” he pats his chest “quite literally too since our furry form are a pack”

The graduates share warm and fond smiles at each other. 

“i thought you guys gonna go to Japan together?” Seokmin asks, Seungkwan and Mingyu dabbing tears from their faces. 

“we are” Jihoon sighs, looking exasperated at his yearmates “can’t you guys stop being dramatic for once?”

“dramatic?!”

“can you stop being an emotionally constipated old man for once?”

Jun gasps “Hoonie! Look around you! Can’t you feel the atmosphere? The mood??” he proceed to hug his beloved “it’s time for reminiscing memories and gave heartfelt speeches to each other!”

Jihoon rolls his eyes, keeping Jun’s arm around his shoulder “i get it, graduation is the time for goodbye, starting a new journey in life, bla bla bla but it’s not like we’re never going to see each other again, especially the four of us”

“Jun is right you know?” Wonwoo nods his head to the castle “it’s the last time we step foot in here as students, we have the right to be a bit sentimental”

“it’s true Jihoonie!” Soonyoung hugs his best friends, getting help from jun as his arm's reach aren’t accommodating enough for one sloth like fox and skinship averse red panda “let us enjoy this emotional moment to its fullest!”

 

“look at them, don’t they look so cute?” Mingyu asks, still sobbing and sharing a box of tissue with Seungkwan. 

“the cutest!” Seungkwan wails “i’ll miss you guys so much! You’re my favorite and most reliable hyungs after the 95 liner!”

Mingyu frowns “hey we’re your hyungs too!” 

“let’s face it gyu, the kids doesn’t really sees us as hyungs” Minghao sighs. 

“i think you’re a great hyung” Chan adds “but just Hao hyung tho” 

The two dance enthusiasts exchange complex handshake. 

“well, i think you’re pretty cool, hyung” Hansol flash a charming smile at Mingyu. 

“Hansol!”

“am i a good hyung too guys?” Seokmin asks, pointing at himself excitedly

Seungkwan hugs Seokmin tightly “the best! But please stop believing everything a stranger tells you hyung, your gullible nature makes me get premature wrinkles”

As the younger boys try to reassure each other, the four graduates looks amused. 

“well, at least we know they’re going to be okay” Wonwoo muses. 

“yeah, Seokmin is really responsible when he sets his mind to it and with Minghao and Mingyu at his side, they’ll definitely take care of our precious maknaes” Soonyoung nods. 

Jihoon snorts “more like the maknaes will take care of the hyungs tho”

“they can all take care of each other, so there’s nothing for us to be worried about~~” Jun says confidently. 

The four best friends share a laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know how it got this long.....  
> This did not go as how i originally plan it....  
> I'M SORRY THIS WHOLE FIC DOESN'T MATCH THE THEME!!!😭😭😭  
> The kids got sorted based on what traits they need to learn and not what they already have, so....


End file.
